Workshop
You can find the workshop already built for you in your farm. It contains all the building information for adding more buildings to your farm. The first build available will be the Summer Kitchen, the Work Bench and the Old Fence. More building will unlock as you open new areas and attain higher levels. Click the images for more information: Summer kitchen build.png|available at start, 3 energy to build|link=Summer Kitchen work bench build.PNG|available at start, 5 energy to build|link=Work Bench Mailbox_build.png|available at start|link=Gifting old fence build.PNG|available at start|link=Old Fence Greenhouse_build.png|Level 3 req, 12 energy to build|link=Greenhouse Violet_guest_house_build.png|Level 3 req, 10 energy to build|link=Guest Houses Juicer_build.png|Level 3 req, 8 energy to build|link=Juicer Fishing_spot_build.png|Level 4 req|link=fishing Spot Mill_build.png|Level 5 req, 12 energy to build|link=Mill Smithery_build.PNG|Level 6 req, 14 energy to build (renamed smithy)|link=Smithery Broken bridge build.PNG|Level 6 req|link=Broken Bridge Culinary_festival_build.png|Culinary Festival|Area behind the Bridge req, 175 decor pts req, 15 energy to build Melting house build.PNG|Level 7 req, 12 energy to build|link=Melting House Festival gate build.PNG|Area behind the Bridge req, Level 9 req|link=Festival Gate Science machine build.PNG|Area behind the Bridge req, 225 decor pts req, 15 energy to build|link=Science Machine Oven build.PNG|Level 9 req|link=Oven Green guesthouse build.PNG|Area behind the Festival Gate req, 450 decor points req|link=Guest Houses Sewing_workshop_build.png|Level 10 req, from the Build Tailor Workshop Quest, 8 energy to build|link=Tailors' Battle Rubble build.PNG|Level 13|link=Rubble Soup pot build.PNG|Rubble area and Level 14 req, 12 energy to build|link=Soup Pot Glacier build.PNG|Area behind the Rubble, Level 18 req|link=Glacier silver mine build.PNG|Area behind the Glacier req stone bridge build.PNG|Level 19 req|link=Stone Bridge luxury kitchen.PNG|Area behind the Stone Bridge req, 1000 decor points req, 10 energy to build|link=Luxury Kitchen Lighthouse_build.png|Level req changed to Level 20 from 25, 20 energy to build|link=Lighthouse Apiary_build.png|Level 20 req., Lighthouse req., 18 energy to build|link=Apiary behind the green fence build.PNG|Level 22 req|link=Green Fence garden workshop build.PNG|Territory with a Quay req. 1750 Decor pts req, 20 energy to build|link=Garden Workshop jam maker build.PNG|Level 23 req, 12 energy|link=Jam Maker distant cordon build.PNG|Area with a Quay req, L24 req strong gate.PNG|Stone Bridge Area req, Level 26 req.|link=Strong Gate paint tank build.PNG|Level 27 req, 15 energy|link=Paint Tank festival of crafts build.PNG|Remote Territory, Level 27 req, 8 energy req|link=Festival of Crafts Crab_spot_build.png|Remote Territory req., Level 27 req|link=Crab Spot sushi bar build.PNG|Level 28 req, 12 energy|link=Sushi Bar Toy_Workshop_build.png|Level 28 req|link=Toy Workshop Flower shop build.PNG|Level 29 req, 10 energy req|link=Flower Shop Huge_log_build.PNG|Festival of Crafts req, Level 29 req, 25 energy|link=Huge Log drawbridge build.PNG|Area with a High Bank req, 10 energy to build|link=Huge Log Ancient_stump.png|Level 31 req, Golden Shovel req|link=Ancient Stump Rope_bridge.png|Level 31 req, Area behind the Ancient Stump req, 12 energy to build|link=Ancient Stump banana guest house build.PNG|Area with a High Bank req, 12 energy to build|link=Guest Houses candy machine build.PNG|Level 32 req, 15 energy to build|link=Candy Machine Tigers house build.PNG|Level 32 and the Area behind the Ancient Stump req. 5 energy to build Tigers fence build.PNG|Level 33 req, Tiger's House req|link=Tiger's Fence phosphor block build.PNG|Tiger's Domain Area req, Golden Pick Axe req Gigantic present build.PNG|Level 33 req ancient oven build.PNG|RemoteTerritory req., Level 34 req, 12 energy to build|link=Ancient Oven Ancient kitchen build.png|Forest area req., Level 36 req., 15 energy to build|link=Ancient Kitchen Northern area build.png|L38 req, Forest area req., 50 energy to clear|link=King's Glacier Emerald mine build.png|Level 38 req, Northern Area req, 20 energy to build jeweller's workshop build.PNG|Level 38 req, 12 energy to build Category:Buildings Category:Crafting Buildings